


Arrest Me, Officer!

by huapomme



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, F/M, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, PWP, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, They're at a costume party, bc i kept thinking about their Halloween cafe outfits, if you couldn't tell from the other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huapomme/pseuds/huapomme
Summary: “You’re under arrest,” Road whispered putting a handcuff on Tyki’s wrist.After seeing the smirk on his face, she quickly pulled him into the nearest empty room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just self-indulgent porn, not much else to say.

“You’re under arrest,” Road whispered putting a handcuff on Tyki’s wrist.

After seeing the smirk on his face, she quickly pulled him into the nearest empty room.

Road’s friends had dragged her to the annual college Halloween party.  Every year, the sororities and fraternities gathered to put on the party.  It was always off campus so they would face as little penalties for whatever alcohol-induced shenanigans went down.

Shortly after their arrival, her friends dared her to hit on a guy.  It was innocent enough at first.  She found a thief by himself in the kitchen and decided to pick on him.

“Looks like I’ve caught you red-handed,” she said adjusting her hat with a grin.  As she was dressed like policewoman for the night, this approach seemed like it was most appropriate.

He set his red cup down and hopped off the counter. “Can’t catch me if you don’t have any proof,” Tyki said.  He took one last gulp before dropping it into the garbage can beside him.

She approached him with a stride. “Are there any other criminals I should be aware of?  Or were you acting alone?”  Road asked.

“Nah, just me officer,” he said narrowing his eyes.  His own friends were separated from him at upon arrival as well.  

He lowered his head to her ear and lightly tugged on her tie. “Are you look for a chase?  Because I can give you one,” His hushed insinuations weren’t subtle from the way he moved his other hand to her side.

Before he realized it she was pulling him by the handcuff he hadn’t seen her pull out.  

Tyki locked the door behind him.  They were in a small room with a desk and chair.  It was probably an office judging by the papers all over the desk.

Neither paid that any mind as he whipped around to continue their little game.  He pulled her close and started to kiss her.  The kisses were hard and demanding as she sunk her fingers into his long raven hair aiming to deepen them.

As they intertwined their tongues, Road pushed him back into the chair.  He tried to help her straddle him as she forced her body closer.  She took his arms and put them behind the back of the chair.

After a click, Road pulled away, “There,” she panted. “Now the real fun begins.”  The glint in her eyes telling the man she had something planned.

“Haha very funny,” Tyki laughed dryly. “Now uncuff me.”  Her smile told him that was something she wasn’t going to do.

“Should I really let someone with a loaded weapon go?  Proper procedure says I should investigate it,”  Road challenged.

While she kept her eyes on his face she moved her hand to the crotch of his pants.  Lightly she set her hand on the growing bulge. “Don’t you think I should?” She sighed in his ear before applying pressure.

“Fuck,” Tyki gasped.  

Road continued to palm and rub at his pants.  At the same time, she started to nip and lick at his neck.  Unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, she extended her work down his chest.

Underneath her, Tyki bit his lip to keep his voice down.  Occasionally, the purple haired one ripped a moan from his throat.  

Then she stopped and admired what she’d done.

His chest heaved and sweat dripped down his exposed flesh.  He panted softly as she removed her small body from his lap.  “What now?” He asked, unsure what she was planning.

She stood and raised her leg onto the chair between his legs.  Her heels were a little too close to certain places for comfort.

“A surprise inspection,”  she giggled as if it were obvious.  

He watched as she removed her tie.  She pulled it from her neck in a swift motion before untying it.  Road’s smug smile was the last thing he saw before she tied it around his head.

Tyki felt the costumed girl kneel down, her body weight shifting the chair’s position.  Her hands moved to unzip his pants and remove his member from its confines.  Tyki opened his mouth to ask the short haired student what she was doing before she went down on him.

Instinctively, he thrust his hips towards her.  “Sorry,” he moaned trying to keep himself in place as she sucked and bobbed her head.  Each movement made it harder for him to keep his voice and body under control.

It didn’t take long before he couldn’t take the stimulation much longer, “Please,” he begged, “I’m about to…”

“You’re about to what?” Road asked suddenly moving away.

“You- You know exactly what,” He said evening out his breathing.

“Alrighty then,” She said with a new kind of excitement he hadn’t heard Road use that night. “I think I like hearing you beg.  Can I do something new?”

“Can I stop you?” Tyki raised his voice with interest but made no protest otherwise.

She reached in her skirts hidden pocket to pull out a small switchblade.  She opened and brought it to his chest.

Lightly grazing it against his skin, she climbed back onto his lap. “Do you know what this is,” Road probed.

He shook his head and she turned it on its side, continuing to run it over his body.

“How about now?” She asked as soon as she saw the man take a gulp, no doubt certain he knew what the metal device was.

“It’s a knife,” He said hesitantly. Reached forward with his reply and removed the makeshift blindfold from his eyes.

She smiled and leaned her body closer to him, rubbing herself against his hard cock.  She watched as he jerked his hips against her, his face contorting slightly.

Road snapped the blade closed before tossing it aside to pull the hem of her skirt up.  She positioned his dick with her hand.  

With no warning he thrust up into her petite body, eliciting a rather lewd moan from her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn’t fall.  The pout she gave Tyki was met with a sly grin of his own.  “Payback,” He told her.

“Fine, then I won’t undo the cuffs,” she informed.

Using her hands, she repositioned herself and started moving up and down, setting a slow rhythm.  “Why don’t you tell me what you want she,” Road spoke in a sweet voice then.

She started sucking at the man's neck once again but at an agonizingly slow pace.  Her movements led her back to his ear where she whispered seductively, “Don’t you want to pound me?”  She felt his dick twitch.

“Shut up,” He said in the crook of Road’s neck.  

He thrust again but harder, her nails dug into Tyki’s shoulders.  Road muffled a moan before speaking. “You could speed things up but you’re afraid I’ll fall aren’t you- AH!”

She moaned as he pushed himself in her father as she came down.

“How about you undo these so you can enjoy yourself?” Tyki purred.Road huffed but complied.  

As soon his wrists were free of their shackles, Tyki grabbed hold of her waist a sped up their movements.  Each time she lifted herself up from him he slammed her back down on his cock.

Tyki kept the rough motions up until she was practically bouncing on his member.  Neither able to keep their voices down tried to silence the other’s aroused voices.  Tyki only moaned louder as she pulled hard on his hair.

They locked lips with fervor, shamelessly grinding against one another.

Their hard pace quickly brought the two to completion.  Her orgasm broke over as she harshly pulled him close.

She helped him pull out shortly before his own peak, pumping him the rest of the way.  

After cleaning up their mess, they returned to what was left of the party.


End file.
